mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 161: Bro's Better, Bro's Best: Ch. 1 - 13
"Bro's Better, Bro's Best: Ch. 1 - 13" was originally released on July 29, 2013. Description Our erratic summer schedules made recording impossible this week, but don't fret: We've compiled our favorite bits from the earliest episodes into a one-hour nugget for you to listen to instead. Come, relive the origins of dad-lips-kissing. Take a trip back to the days of the ABBA intro. Remember the headset microphone recording quality, and then try to remember why you started listening to this show in the first place. Outline Episode 01: Gettin’ Beebed 01:45 - Intro 02:55 - Y - What is the Chord Progression during the Intro of the ABC Series 'Greek'? 03:10 - How many times a week should I shampoo my hair? I’m currently on a wash thrice shampoo every third wash cycle. Episode ?? 05:30 - ??? Episode 03: My Walnut is a Temple 06:24 - Travis reads Cosmo - A guy’s prostate, the walnut sized gland under his bladder, is the ultimate magic button to push if you want to blow his mind in bed. Partway through oral sex or intercourse rest two fingers against the swath of skin between his testicles and anus. 08:09 - Y - From Yahoo Answers user Nikolai, who asks: Can I name my baby girl justin (after justin bieber)? rest of the question is unread Episode 04: Hey Jeffrey 10:40 - What are the signs that someone is interested in you and looking for a relationship? I unfortunately found myself smitten by a girl but she seemed to enjoy going to movies dinner and spending a lot of time with me but I was too timid to make her mine. 11:51 - Y - Who is the founder of acting? I would really like to know who is the founder of acting? 13:11 - Hey guys, just wondering what the word ‘cute’ means? I hear women use the word in conversation all the time and I’m more and more confused by its true meaning given its multitude of uses. 14:21 - My friend doesn’t seem to grasp the point of the “Would You Rather?” game. He poses questions such as “Would you rather be able to jump over tall buildings or have the ability to hear babies crying anywhere on the planet?” or “Would you rather be on fire or not be on fire?” How can I teach him the proper way to play or is he a lost cause? -- Adam from Gmail Episode ?? 16:30 - ???? 17:57 - ???? Episode 05: Mega-Jessup 18:55 - My seven year old and I spend a lot of time in the car listening to music while commuting across town to her school or mother’s house. She has really impressive tastes so far, and claims They Might Be Giants, Ben Folds, Tally Hall, No Doubt, Reel Big Fish, and The Presidents as her favorites. I’d like to expose her to more artists and songs that I consider insightful and enjoyable, but they use more profanity. At what point is it okay to say, ‘Fuck it’ and let your kid listen to whatever they want? -- Justin's godfather 20:01 - Y - Which do you prefer: Joseph, Josep, Jessup, Jessop, or Jesse? nickname: Joe, Jess, or Jessie? Episode ?? 20:38 - ???? Episode 06: Time Travel President 23:12 - Peeing in the shower: yay or nay? -- Magic Incest via Gmail 25:36 - Y Will there be a Presidential election in 2012? Recently, the buzz about not having elections in 2012 has gained a lot of momentum. It seems to stem from several of Obama's initiatives and other legislation being introduced that gives Obama some frightening powers. For example, cyber legislation gives Obama sole power to shut down the internet; legislation was introduced to remove presidential term limits (repeal of the 22nd amendment); and the controversial 16,000 armed IRS agents. On radio and tv, I have heard several comments about the possibility that we will NOT have presidential elections in 2012. When guests to the various shows mention the elections and possible turnovers in 2012, several hosts have remarked, "...if we have elections in 2012". Your thoughts? What other events and legislation would give you concern about whether or not the 2012 elections will be cancelled and if tried, what will the public reaction be? Episode 07: Bill and Ted's Most Tender Engagement 27:53 - Y - From Yahoo Answers user Raq, who asks: Hey need a film! no anythn like the lakehouse or that sort? desp for somthn dif to watch... nythn for a 15 yr girl? 29:53 - My wife and I are expecting our first child in a month. She wants some songs that would be good to listen to in the delivery room. Can you give me some great tracks for the special occasion? Money Zone 30:57 - MZ - Personal message from Kat. Sponsored by Extreme Restraints Episode 07: Bill and Ted's Most Tender Engagement 35:55 - ???? 36:49 - ???? 37:15 - Y - From Yahoo Answers user Simmons, who asks: HELP MY LITTLE BABY SISTER DRANK BEER? hi one of my little baby sisters who is 11 months old jus drank some beer she didnt drink alot and she dosent seem affected by it but my mom is freakin out and yellin at all of us and but i think she is fine and my mom dosent think so can anyone help and NO BU||**** serious anwers only 39:15 - After three years with my girlfriend I feel like it's time to make the leap and ask for her hand. Any suggestions to make it memorable? -- Dude It's Coke via Twitter Episode ?? 41:09 - ???? Episode 08: Steak-O 41:20 - Last night I went to my friend's 21st birthday party, where suddenly his girlfriend (who was very drunk) told me she had feelings for me. I don't feel the same about her. So, my question is how do I (or even do I) tell my friend? 42:18 - I'm a 17-year-old New Zealander, and over here any showing of anger to anyone will often result in a physical fight. I have the problem that I seem to either bottle it up (I've been meditating lately and it seems to help a little in thinking about things) or completely fly off the handle and hurt people badly. I was wonder if you guys could help. 43:07 - Y - Sent in by Action Allen, from Yahoo Answers user Kyle S, who asks: I need a list of the most practical kicks.? I want a list of kicks (all must be practical), and where they would land So far (the obvious ones) Front kick to groin/mid area/ head. Side kick to groin/mid area. (I personally don't like this one cuz it's hard to see) Round kick to lower leg/back of knee. All suggestions are welcome. Episode ?? 46:07 - ???? Episode 09: A Tight Rectangular Chassis 46:42 - Y - From Dakota's Mommy, who asks: Help me name my mobile spray tanning business! any suggestions would be appreciated.? it is a spray tan business where I travel to your home. Please let me know what name you like the best. caribbean tan 2 go caribbean tan 2 you tropical tan 2 you tropical tan 2 go beach tan 2 go beach tan 2 you tropic tan 2 go tropic tan 2 you 48:11 - ...now I've sworn into the U.S.M.C., and it turns out she likes me, but if we get into a relationship it could technically be considered fraternization. What should I do? -- Tristan Episode ?? 50:17 - ???? Episode 11: The Lesbian Apocalypse 51:13 - ...it's just the only girls I find attractive are out of my league, and can never work up the courage to ask them out. 51:41 - Y - From Yahoo Answers user Charlie, who asks: Christians: if we discover aliens, should we share the gospel with them? does jesus love aliens too? Episode ?? 53:23 - ???? 54:00 - ...I really don't want to be labeled as some kind of pervert. If you guys have an easier way to tell the approximate age of a girl without simply walking up to her like a creeper and just flat-out asking it would be much appreciated. 55:24 - ???? 56:15 - ???? Episode 13: The Life Moustache 57:58 - ???? 60:03 - Y - From Yahoo Answers user Holly, who asks: Is it weird to kiss your dad on the lips? just a quick kiss on the lips... no tongue eww =S.. i do it to say hello, bye, i love you, etc .... my sister used to do it too but she's grown out of it now and i havent. i'm 20 btw. 61:28 - FY - From Yahoo Answers user Darwin, who asks: Is taylor swift illuminati? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Bro's Better, Bro's Best Category:Video Games Category:Extreme Restraints Category:Unfinished